The Little Lion Angel
by Natarii
Summary: Rinii is the daughter of the famous Squall Leonhart. Sirrin is the son of the notorious Seifer Almasy. A prophecy is revealed that neither of the parents are quite happy with.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters. No reason to sue me cuz im a poor little high school student. hehe. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. **************************************  
  
Rinii walked through the halls of Balamb garden.She was like a baby compared to the 15,16,17, and 18 year old students who occupied the place. She was 13 and had only a two friends who were her age. She was on her way to see her father, the headmaster of Balamb garden, Squall Leonhart. Her hair was brown with black streaks all around. She had her fathers icy ocean blue eyes but her mothers optimistic attitude.  
  
As she ran around the corner, holding her drink which she kept from lunch she proceeded to the elevator on the second floor, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran smack into someone, her drink flew out of her hand drenching who ever she ran into. The person she ran into was barely fazed, but she on the other hand stumbled back and landed on her butt. Starting at the persons feet she looked up to their knees then their stomache then their neck which then connected to an angry face. She gasped realizing she just bumped into Seifer Almasy's son, Sirrin. He was 2 years older than her and way more experienced in almost everything. He reached down, his face redder then her drink stains on his shirt, lifting her up by the coller of her uniform he brought her face to his.  
  
"Watch where your going next time Leonhart, or im gonna take my gunblade here and make your head a Christmas tree ornament, Got it?"  
  
He was about to set her back down but not before he made sure she knew that if she ever told anyone about his little threat, she wouldn't live to see her 14th birthday. He then released her, letting her fall onto the floor. Turing around he walked away, leaving a rather scared and upset Rinii on the floor almost in tears. Right at that moment the elevator chime went off and the doors opened. Out walked her father right as Sirrin walked around the corner. Glancing at Sirrin as he turned, he then looked to his daughter who was now currently trying to hide the saddness on her face. He walked over to her and kneeled down, he saw her saddend expression and frowned.  
  
"What did he say to you Rinii?"  
  
Despretly trying to hold back her tears she just shook her head and smiled a fake smile. He knew she was gonna keep whatever he said to her to herself so he picked her up and put her on his shoulders, it was something he did to her when she was younger, and she never got quite got bored with it. She then smiled a real smile and put her arms out like she was an angel flying as her dad walked up to his office with her.  
  
Once inside he set her down as she ran to her mom, who was smiling at the sight of her daughter.  
  
"Hi, Mommy!" Rinii said as she jumped into her arms.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"It was ok." She said  
  
Rinoa looked up at Squall who was now staring out a window, a slight angerd expression on his face. "Rinii, why don't you go and see if Xu needs any help, ok?"  
  
  
  
Rinii ran out of the room as Rinoa walked over to Squall.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked him.  
  
"I found Rinii sitting on the second floor hallway almost in tears, just as Seifer's son was walking in the opposite direction around the corner. I asked her if he said anything to her, but she just shook her head and gave me one of her fake smiles, obviously trying to hide whatever went wrong." he said anger filling his voice, "Im seriously thinking about giving that kid a piece of my mind."  
  
"But you dont know what happend, maybe you should try talking to Rinii first."  
  
"I have a better idea." He said. "You go and do it, she tells you alot more than me anyway."  
  
Rinoa smiled warmly at Squall and kissed him. Turning around she left to find Rinii.  
  
******************************************  
  
So that was my first chapter, what do you think???? I feel like it's the worst thing ever, and is not even worth to be called a story. Anyway, please Review and tell me what you think!! P.S should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own FF or any of the characters. Somone help. I don't know who I should have as Zell's wife Quistis/Xu/Library Pigtail Girl?? HELP. Oh yeah and if you have any suggestions for the name of his son please feel free to give me some ideas. Thanx *~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* Rinoa walked into a room that was connected to Squall's office. There she saw Xu standing over a xerox machine and Rinii standing at the end retriving the papers that were for some reason flying out of the machine. Rinii looked up and saw her mother walking in, totally forgetting about the flying papers she ran over to her and smiled.  
  
"Hello, did you need something?" She said trying to sound like an important secretary.  
  
"Yeah, let's talk for a moment. Looking up at the exasperated Xu who was currently trying to  
  
catch every single one of the flying papers, said. "Would you excuse us for a moment Xu?"  
  
Xu, who was all to glad to be rid of the annoying machine walked out of the room silently, leaving the possessed xerox machine to do as it pleased.  
  
Rinoa then picked up Rinii and sat her down in a chair. She then brang around another chair and put it down infront of Rinii, sitting in it she began to talk.  
  
"So, Rinii, Daddy said he found you on the second floor hallway almost in tears, did something happen?"  
  
Rinii sat there thinking for a moment, then shook her head. "No, nothing, I was......looking...for..my..ear..earring, yes, that's it, I was looking for my earring, it fell out."  
  
Rinoa looked at her strait in the eyes. Tell me the truth Rinii.  
  
Rinii cringed, she knew it was really easy to fool her father, but when it came to her mother, NOTHING was a secret. It's like she was a psycic. Her lips began to tremble and she despreatly tried not to say a word, but alas, she failed.  
  
"IT WAS SIRRIN!" She suddenly blurted out. "I was running up to see you guys and I had my drink in my hand from lunch, I wasn't looking and wham! I ran into him. My drink was all over his shirt, he grabed me and said he was gonna make me a Christmas Tree ornament by using his gunblade and if I ever told anyone about his threat I wouldn't live to see my 14th birthday!"  
  
Tears filled her eyes, she couldn't belive she told her.  
  
Rinoa frowned and hugged her. "Awe don't cry, Daddy will make sure nothing happens to you, ok?"  
  
"But I know he ment it Mom!!" "I wanna see my 14th brithday!!", she said trying not to cry again!  
  
"Don't worry honey, Daddy and me will fix everything." she reached over and hugged her again.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Squall quietly closed the door that connected the two rooms, he had just heard the conversation and was boiling mad. Little did he know that someone else had heard it too. *~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
Rinii walked along past the second floor class room. Hearing a low thumping noise she walked faster to observe what it was. Right when she walked around the corner, and strong arm grabed her from behind and a gloved hand covered her mouth and nose with a smelly cloth. She struggled some, but soon gave way to darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
  
  
Hehe, I know i'm mean for stopping here! But hey, cliffhangers add suspense, plus, i've got lots of homework and it's already 9pm. This chapters pretty boring I know, but please give me some time and im pretty sure it will liven up a bit. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This thing is annoying. *Monotone Voice* I do not own FF8 or any of the characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinii awoke to a damp, musty smell. When she tried opening her eyes, she still saw darkness. Blindfolded...she figured. She then began to try and pull the blindfold off. That proved worthless because her arms and legs were tied tightly with a very prickly old rope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She cursed silently to herself, just like she saw her Dad do when he was troubled, worried, or plain down-right pissed. She then began to wonder who her captor was. Recalling the funny smell and a leather gloved hand she could only think of one person. A juice stained Sirrin.  
  
  
  
"ErrrrrRRRr" She growled in anger. "That stupid ugly ass............."  
  
  
  
A door creaked open and she heard a familar young mans voice.  
  
"Hole?" "So that's what you think I am, huh Leonhart?"  
  
  
  
He chuckled slightly then bent down infront of her, he grabed her roughly by the coller of her shirt and pulled her closer to his face. He then spoke in a dangerous voice.  
  
  
  
"I'd hate to tell you what I think you are you little shit."  
  
He then threw her back down.  
  
Landing quite hard on the cement she cursed him mentally and yelled.  
  
"If I ever get out of these ropes i'll take MY gunblade (her father got her one) and chop you up into sooo many tiny pieces that Dr. Kadowaki would need a mircoscope to figure out just what the hell you were!!"  
  
Sirrin she gave her an evil smirk and whispered in a threatning voice.  
  
"Your in no position to be making threats....Leonhart."  
  
"I agree ever so much with him." Came a low voice  
  
Seifer walked into the celler and over to Rinii.  
  
"Go away Sirrin, I need to spend some time alone with out guest." Sirrin obeidenly walked out leaving just Rinii and Seifer.  
  
"Just because your puberty boy's daughter dosen't mean you can call my son any names you wish."  
  
"He is everything I called him and so are YOU!" She yelled.  
  
  
  
Seifer growled at this and hit her hard across the face, knocking her over.  
  
He smirked, and said "That will teach you to watch what you say from now on."  
  
Turning around he walked out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Rinii, was still lying on the floor when he left. Small tears streamed down her cheek and slowly dropped off her face onto the hard damp floor below her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So...that's the third chapter. Im really sorry that it is short and that I haven't posted in a while. I promise I will post quicker and make longer stories, and if I don't you can wack me with a spoon. R/R please 


	4. Chapter 4 Worst Chapter Ever

Rinoa walked to her house, it was a dorm but made bigger to occupy Squall and his family. She opened the door with her key card and walked in. She saw Squall sitting at the dinning room table and walked over to him, she got up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned around rather quickly and smiled warmly at Rinoa. He kissed her gently.  
  
"How was your day?" She said  
  
"Same as usual, is Rinii still out?"  
  
"What do you mean,I thought she was here?" Rinoa's voice was filled with worry  
  
"She usually runs out of her room when I come home, so I didn't think to check I just thought she might not be home yet. Maybe she's in there now?"  
  
Rinoa calmed down a bit and walked over to Rinii's door. She knocked twice.  
  
"Rinii, can I come in?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Rinii?"  
  
Still getting no reply Rinoa walked in. When she enterned she saw no one, but she did see a little yellow piece of paper on her bed. The note read.  
  
To: Headmaster Leonhart  
  
If you want to see your daughter again. Leave your wife, tied and blindfolded down at Balamb Bay. No Cops, No SeeDs, No You. Then you can have your daughter back.  
  
Rinoa, after reading the letter sank to the floor shaking violently. She leaned backwards onto a dresser knocking the lamp off. It fell to the floor and shattered.  
  
Squall then came running in to see what all the noise was. There he saw Rinoa on the floor holding the piece of paper, tears running down her face and the broken lamp next to her.  
  
"What's the matter ?" He said as he ran over to her and sat down next to her. He rocked her in his arms as he took the paper from her to read it.  
  
The whole time he was reading it Rinoa cried into his soft leather jacket. He could hear her say something like Our Baby and Why.  
  
Squall then gripped the letter tightly in his hand, crushing it. His reflexes automatically taking over, making his grip on Rinoa stronger.  
  
He realized what he was doing and losened his grip on her, but he was still as angry as ever. He wanted to grab his gunblade and run off, killing anything that got in his way. But he contained himself and spoke to Rinoa as soothingly as he possibley could.  
  
"Were.....gonna get.....Rinii back....no matter what."  
  
Rinoa cried even harder and said  
  
"Do what they say Squall....please, I'd rather it be me than her, she is too young to have anything happen to her."  
  
"NO." He yelled  
  
"I would never ever think of that, even if it was the last possible choice. You and Rinii mean the world to me, and I would never put either one of you in harms way. We will figure out something"  
  
He kissed the top of her head and hugged her to him tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinii was leaned up against a wall sitting on the cold stone floor with her knees to her chest. She was freezing. She knew it was snowing outside because she found a window-type thing with bars over it. It wasn't big, but it sure could bring in alot of cold air.  
  
The temperature outside was 15 degrees. To her it felt like 5. Her uniform skirt and short sleeved top didn't help to keep her warm. Her lips were blue and she shivered uncontrolably. She was getting hypothermia and she knew it. She would daze in and out of a terrible blackness that threatend to overcome her.  
  
She heard the metal door swing open and heard light footsteps comming towards her.  
  
"How's acommadations Leonhart?" Sirrin's voice echoed.  
  
Rinii didn't relpy.  
  
"Talk to me!" He took a closer look at her.  
  
*She really doesn't look to good.* He thought.  
  
He bent down and touched her cheek.  
  
*Damn she's cold!*  
  
He shook her a bit. She didn't reply. He shook her some more. Still no response.  
  
"Crap....My dad's gonna kill me for doing this." He said more to himself then anything.  
  
He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Carefully he picked her up and walked out of the cellar with her in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats the end of the 4th chapter. I hope it wasn't too corny. Now Remember Rinii is 13, almost 14 and Sirrin is 15. So there might not be too much between them untill later on....then again....who knows. lol. Anyway please R/R 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any of the characters except for the ones I made up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A warm glow was felt upon her face and satiny material encased her body. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small room that was lighted by a luminescent fire, a low crackling could be head from the burning wood. A fresh scent of clean sheets and cologne filled her nose as she viewed the room for the first time. Infront of her there was a small fireplace with a mantle overhead. Off to her left there was a dresser and a mirror. The room which was slightly dark except for the fire, was a crimson red with yellow borders.  
  
  
  
  
  
She got up reluctantly, the warm silk sheets were inviting and her still cold body was begging to go back in them. She wondered why she was wearing a black satin long sleeved top and pants. They looked like P.Js to her and they probably were but how in hell was she wearing them now? The last thing she recalled was practically passing out in that cell room wearing her uniform. She did remember seeing Sirrin and she also remembered him bending down but that's pretty much it.  
  
*Oh my gosh, Did...did Sirrin change me?*  
  
She squealed at the thought and cringed.  
  
"I feel soooo violated." She said moaning while grabbing her head.  
  
Se walked over to a pillow and began to beat the hell out of it, just like Uncle Zell had taught her.  
  
"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" She yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
To her right a door opened and in walked Sirrin.  
  
"Uh oh someone call the looney house, we've got an escapee!" he smirked.  
  
Infuriated, Rinii ran over to Sirrin and began kicking him in the shin with her bare foot, something Sirrin thought was just as funny as hell.  
  
"Is this the part where im supposed to scream stop and plead for mercy? Ok."  
  
In a dull monotone voice he mocked "Oh no please, Owe, stop your hurting me."  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch your gonna wish you NEVER messed with me!"  
  
She then brought her left hand back and socked him right in the face.  
  
Sirrin stumbled back and held his jaw. He cursed himself mentally for not seeing that comming.  
  
"Fiesty tonight aren't we?" He said "Well that can be fixed."  
  
He grabbed her roughly and pulled her arms behind her back with one hand. With the other he grabed her behind her neck and pushed her over to the nearest window. He opened it and leaned her out of it, he made sure he had a firm grip on her and spoke threatningly.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly? This here is the perfect way to find out."  
  
He leaned her out the window more. The whole time Rinii had this feeling that she wasn't ever going to see her parents again.  
  
He then pushed her all the way out. Rinii screamed but it was cut short quickly when a bubble incased her and gently floated her to the ground.  
  
  
  
When she landed she stood up, the cold snow stung at her feet, she was shaking from anger and shock all at once. She looked up to see Sirrin jumping out of the window while using a float spell on himself. When he landed he walked over to Rinii, who was still in shock, and stroked her cheek slightly.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with me, and next time you wont have a float spell either. Now get the hell back inside bef....."  
  
He stopped himself on time. He couldn't belive he almost actually stated his concern of her getting sick again .  
  
"Before I kick your ass." He finished, quite proud with his nice save.  
  
Rinii obeidiently walked inside. Missing her parents more than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Xu, Quistis, Nida, Zell's wife Kaiiya who was also a SeeD and a former librarian, Quistis's husband Leeron, who was Headmaster of the Esthar Garden, and a few SeeDs from Esthar Garden all sat at a large conference table discussing their current situation.  
  
"I don't care how but were gonna get my daughter back no matter what!" Squall announced.  
  
"Yes Squall, but we need a plan, we can't just burst into this without a plan we would be like a bunch of mice going into a snake's hole." Leeron spoke up.  
  
Zell: "Yeah, he's got a point. I say we all sneak down to Balamb Harbour and set up a Rinoa look alike and then shoot em when they come for "Rinoa"."  
  
Irvine: "Nah, won't work. They are probably watching the place right now so they would know that it's a fake."  
  
Selphie: " WE BLOW EM UP!"  
  
All eyes were on Selphie. Most had that look like you need some serious help girl.  
  
Irvine then walked over to his wife and whispered.  
  
"I don't think the whole " Let's Blow It Up" thing is gonna work this time Selph."  
  
Selphie: "Awe, and I really wanted to see something go BANG!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall worriedly and Squall smiled back reassuringly. He knew she was probably dying deep down inside, and so was he, but he had to be strong for both of them.  
  
Nida was the first to break the silence  
  
Nida: "How about w......"  
  
He was cut off when Elsee, Irvine and Selphie's daughter ran in and yelled.  
  
"WE FOUND SOMETHING!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooohhh Cliffhanger, I love those. Lol. Anyway, on a more serious note, I think unless I get more reviews I may quit this story. I feel like no one really likes it. Anyway, ill see how the reviews go for this chapter. I do enjoy writting this story but if no one else enjoys reading it whats the point...ya see where im going?  
  
Please R/R and untill the next chappy...C Ya'll soon! lol 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ff8 or any of the characters. Except for the ones I made up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall sprang up from his chair to face Elsee. "What, what did you find?!?!" you could hear the anticipation on his voice.  
  
"We...." Elsee stopped short and stood at attention. She saluted Squall. She always had a hard time remember that just because he was her parent's friend didn't mean she didn't have to salute anymore.  
  
"Sorry sir,"  
  
"At ease, now please continue what you were saying"  
  
"We...as in Me, Kelgin, and Xade were over by the second story emergency exit looking for any clues and we found this."  
  
Elsee handed Squall a silver necklace which had a lion charm on it made of pure silver with ruby eyes and wings. Squall looked at it for a while and realized that it was Rinii's necklace which he and Rinoa gave her when she was born. On the back of the lion it read: Our Little Lion Angel.  
  
Squall gripped it tightly and said  
  
"This doesn't help us at all, it only proves that SHE WAS kidnapped. Try and find something that leads TO the kidnapper!"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Elsee looked a little hurt, but she only saluted, turned around and left.  
  
As the door closed Irvine looked at Squall and said.  
  
"Man, she was only trying to help Squall, I know you miss Rinii but you can't take it out on her." "Yeah Squall!" Selphie piped in  
  
Squall let out a breath "I know I know, im sorry. I'm just so worried about Rinii. I don't know what im going to do"  
  
Everyone stared at Squall, never before have they heard Squall confide in them like that. He never told anyone what was wrong except for Rinoa. They then knew that Squall was changing and for the better. Now they really wanted to help their long time friend.  
  
Rinoa smiled at him for the first time in days and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Quistis looked at Squall and Rinoa together and smiled saying. "Don't worry something will turn up, I have a feeling by tomorrow she will be safe and sound in your arms."  
  
"Perfect!" Xu yelled. "Squall this HAS to work. How about instead of Rinoa we send you. We dress you up to look like Rinoa, tie you up and everything. Then when they go to switch you and Rinii, you reveal yourself and kick their asses. Selphie and I will go get Rinii out of there and Irvine and Zell can help you. We will need Rinoa and Quistis for something too, but at the moment im not sure what.  
  
Squall who seemed to like the idea wasn't too keen on being dressed up like a women. But at the moment he was prepared to do anything to get his daughter back.  
  
"Alright begin planning everything." Xu smiled "Alright people you heard him let's get going!"  
  
"Booyaka" Yelled Selphie "Alrighty" Said Irvine "Yee-Ahh" Yelled Zell as he punched the air a couple of times.  
  
Squall just put his hand to his forehead "Ahh, what am I getting myself into?"  
  
Leeron, who seemed quiet for the past ten minutes looked to his SeeDs and whispered something to them. They saluted and walked out of the room. He followed soon after along with Quistis.  
  
*That was odd.* thought Rinoa as she watched them walk out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinii walked back into the room she was just in. It was almost morning so she looked through the closet. Oddly there were clothes for a teenage girl in there. She picked out a pair of low rise jeans and a long sleeved light blue turtle neck. They fitted her perfectly.  
  
She then walked over to the door and opened it. She was then in a long hallway with many doors. She walked down it looking at the pictures.There was one that caught her attention it had an odd-looking woman with red hair in it and an infant in her arms which looked only a year or two old..  
  
Rinii walked closer to the picture and stared at it. *This woman looks awfully familiar.*  
  
She was about to touch the painting when she heard Sirrin yell.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"  
  
She gasped and began to run. She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around to see him running fast, too fast. She turned back and began to run even faster. She was close to the end of the hallway and there was a door there, if she could make it in there she would be safe.  
  
Unfortunately Sirrin jumped forward and tackled her. She fell hard onto the ground and turned over to see Sirrin on top of her. He was breathing heavy and so was she.  
  
"Your a big pain in the ass you know that?"  
  
"And your just a JOY to hang around!" She yelled at him.  
  
Sirrin stared down at her looking into her eyes. Rinii was locked onto his gaze. His green eyes were beautiful. Sirrin then slowly leaned towards her. She could feel his breath on her face. Her breathing quickened even more. She closed her eyes. They were centimeters apart when a door opened up.  
  
Sirrin quickly jumped off of Rinii. Seifer saw Sirrin standing quickly and Rinii on the ground.  
  
"WHAT?!?" he was dumbfounded  
  
"It's not what you think Dad, I had to stop her from getting into your office. And if you think I was trying to do anything else with her your crazy. What makes you think I'd like that thing, come on I have more class than that."  
  
Seifer glared at his son for a moment and then looked to Rinii who was still on the ground with a shocked expression on her face. He then walked over to Rinii pulled her up by the arm and slammed her into the nearest wall.  
  
Rinii, getting the wind knocked out of her closed her eyes. Sirrin turned away.  
  
"Your quickly getting on my "To Kill Off List" Leonhart. Don't ever go ANYWHERE in this house, and I mean it. Next time if I see you out I wont even hesitate to pull the trigger on my Hyperion."  
  
She growled and spit in his face. He cussed and grabbed his Hyperion. He stopped it just inches from her throat.  
  
"Sirrn come here."  
  
*Oh shit* He thought  
  
Seifer turned around and handed Sirrin his Hyperion. "To prove to me you have no feelings what so ever for her. Shoot her."  
  
"Whoa?! Dad, your kidding me right?" "Does IT LOOK LIKE IM KIDDING?" Sirrin stood there for a moment shaking. He then lifted the Hyperion and faced the trigger part of it toward Rinii. Seifer stood off to the side of his son.  
  
Rinii stared at Sirrin. Her eyes pleading with him.  
  
Sirrin then put his finger to the trigger and aimed. He then quickly spun around and whacked Seifer on the back of the head with the flat of the blade. Seifer fell to the ground unconscience.  
  
Sirrin then ran over to Rinii and grabbed her arm. He then ran to his room the Hyperion still in hand. He pulled her in and grabbed a bag that he had under his bad. Strangely enough Rinii noticed it was already filled with items. He then pulled her to the window and pushed her out of it. Casting float on her he watched her float to the ground. He did the same to himself.  
  
After landing he grabbed her by the arm and ran into the woods with her. He stopped quickly and turned around. Rinii watched him as he stared at their footprints in the ground. They then began to disappear. Rinii looked at him stunned, but didn't have enough time to ponder over it because Sirrin began pulling her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so what did you guys think of it. If you see any mistakes please tell me I was in a big hurry to write this and I apologize. R/R 


	7. Author's NotesSorry

Author's Notes:  
  
I have been adding some new characters in The Little Lion Angel, and I haven't been explaining who they were. So I decided to help you all out by making this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*You all know Rinii pretty well so she wont be included in this*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirrin- Seifer and ?'s son  
  
Usually wears black baggy pants with a black shirt and a white, long sleeved, unbuttoned top over. Blond spiky hair with silver tops and green eyes. Age- 15  
  
  
  
Kelgin-Zell and Kaiiya's son  
  
Wears red windbreaker pants that go a little below the knee and a white shirt with the same marking as his father's tattoo on it in red. Same eye and hair color as his father. Age- 15  
  
Elsee-Irvine and Selphie's daughter  
  
Yellow skirt w/ white tank. Yellow short sleeved unbuttoned top over. Long brown hair and green eyes. Age-15  
  
Xade- Nida and Xu's son  
  
White long sleeved top and khaki pants. Black hair blue eyes. Age-16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I know this seems kinda weird and im really sorry I had to do this. But I hope it helped you out. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters. Except for the ones I made up.  
Chapter 7  
"Ok sir, this is where you will stand and wait for the kidnappers." Elsee pointed to the docking area of Balamb Harbor on the map. The whole time she was trying to contain a laugh that was threatening to escape her.  
  
Squall who noticed this growled slightly while itching his arms. He hated these clothes. Why did he have to dress up like Rinoa, they could have made Selphie, Xu, or even Elsee do it, but no, it had to be him.  
  
At that moment Rinoa walked in along with the rest of the gang. Squall could tell she had been crying by the slight red under her chocolate brown eyes and her slightly tear stained face.  
  
His heart went out to her. He now would do anything to get Rinii back, even if it meant cross-dressing for one day.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The clouds turned a dark gray and the sight of an erie forest surrounded them. A slight snow fell from the large clouds which soon turned into an all out blizzard. Rinii shielded her eyes with her hands as the snow stung at her cheeks. Sirrin seemed unaffected by the storm and kept trudging through it at a fast pace the whole time keeping a tight grip on her arm.  
"Please Sirrin, can we slow down." she begged  
He looked at her once and turned away dragging her on.  
  
"Please...Sirrin.......". Feeling she couldn't take it anymore she dropped to the ground. Sirrin let go of her as she fell. Her chest was burning from the cold air and her eyes were red from the stinging snow.  
  
"You wanna die out here?!?" he yelled. "We need to find somewhere to stay.....that is unless you wanna be the headmasters ice sculpture daughter??"  
  
He then pulled her up and began dragging/pulling her along again. He to was really cold and really tired, but he knew they both would die if they didn't find some sort of shelter.  
  
They walked about 300 more feet to find and old abandoned cave. The cave was covered by dead vines and mounds of freshly fallen snow. Small rocks hung off ledges, daring the wind to move them.  
  
The inside of the cave was pitch black. It smelled of rotting corpses from many nights ago. Every so often they would hear the sickening crack of bones being crushed under their feet.  
  
It seemed to be abandoned, there wasn't any real sign of life, except of course for the tiny brown mice which scurried about.  
  
Rinii, who by now was practically dead from exhaustion pulled away from Sirrin and felt her way to the back of the cave. She found a nice little corner and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees.  
  
Sirrin just stood in the darkness. After mumbling something incoherent he felt his way out of the cave.  
  
Rinii, was slightly curious as to where he was going but decided not to follow him. She seemed to have caused him enough trouble today.  
  
Sirrin came back about half an hour later carrying some firewood, if you really wanted to call it firewood, they looked more like sticks to Rinii. He bunched them up and grabbed his backpack. Pulling a lighter out he set the flame to the side of the sticks and waited for them to catch fire.  
  
The fire didn't provide much warmth but it was sure easier to see with it. Sirrin looked over to Rinii who was sitting in the corner of the cave. She seemed deep in thought. Sirrin then got up and slowly walked over to her. He sat down a few inches away and looked in her direction.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
The sound of Sirrin's voice brought Rinii back to earth. She looked and him. He looked handsome in the fire light, especially his eyes.  
  
*Of course im cold!* She thought. *How I would love to run over there and cuddle in your warm muscular arms..............WAIT....WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!?! Do I like him?? No I can't ......it's impossible! Come on Rin get a grip this is Sirrin we're talking about...OK!*  
  
"Uh..earth to Leonhart?" "NO" She yelled "..I'm fine." "So that's the kind of thanks I get for saving your life, going against my Dad, and running away from home."  
  
Rinii just ignored him and looked into the fire. She watched as some of the burning embers of the sticks bounced away from the fire and gracefully landed on the cold stone floor and slowly burned out, leaving a dark black spot where a once beautiful light was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I am soooooooooo incredibly sorry for taking so long. I had a really bad case of writer's block and unfortunately it shows in this chapter. To all of you out there who have been reviewing my story. Thank you soo much, it means a lot to me to know how you, the reviewer, enjoy my story. Anyway, please R/R and until the next chappy....C YA'LL later! 


	9. Chapter 8

Wow guys, I am SO sorry for not updating in over a year, but it's been very hectic as of late. Please forgive me, I do hope to continue writing more often. Anyway here's chapter eight! Oh and one more thing, surprisingly, I'm actually quite proud of this story…err...chapter…I'm not to thrilled with the first few chapters now that I've recently read them over. Hehe, I'm soo mean to myself!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'It's cold…very cold…too cold. How can he just sit there and act like it's 100 degrees in here. It's like he's on the island closest to hell or something. Weird freak.'   
  
Rinii adjusted her position on the uncomfortable hard stone ground and began to glare at him some more.   
  
'I bet he thinks he's the greatest and most manly person ever just because he saved me. Hah, I could have saved myself if I had wanted to. I wish he'd say something though; it's way to quiet in here for me…of all the times for me to keep my big mouth shut. Oh well, just sitting here thinking isn't going to warm me up at all…my poor cold fingers.'  
  
Rinii stood up fairly quickly and began to stretch her stiff muscles out. After a bit of stretching she briskly rubbed her hands together and blew into them trying desperately to bring some life back to her half dead fingers. She glanced over at Sirrin, the idiot seemed perfectly content with his arms folded behind his head, his legs stretched out and crossed at the knee, and his back leaning up against the cave wall.   
  
'It's like he's getting some sort of sick pleasure out of the temperature in here. Freak…a very good looking freak though'   
  
Rinii mentally slapped herself. This WAS Sirrin she was talking about here. Not exactly your average teenage hottie.  
  
Sirrin, who for the past five minutes had known that Rinii was staring at him, glanced over in her direction. Rinii gasped and quickly turned her head in the other direction.  
  
"You know Leonhart." Sirrin drawled smugly. "If you take a picture it will last longer."  
  
Rinii, who became extremely flustered at this comment bit back.  
  
"What in the heck makes you think I was staring at you?"  
  
Sirrin smirked. "Awe come on babe, you know you can't resist my manly charm now can you?"  
  
Rinii laughed bitterly "Trust me Sirrin I wasn't staring I was gawking. There's a difference, staring is when you're looking at something pleasing, you know, eye candy. Gawking is when you're staring at something hideous, kind of like you for example."   
  
Sirrin glared at her.   
  
"Did Daddy teach you that come back?"  
  
"No, but I bet your Daddy told you that you had a manly charm? Hate to break it to you buddy, he was lying."  
  
Sirrin opened his mouth to say something but stopped. What would it prove winning a verbal fight with Leonhart's 13-year-old daughter? Sirrin looked at Rinii, who had, after he gave up, sat back down and began to fiddle with a piece of stone on the floor.  
  
'She is so annoying. Always has to get the last snide remark. Oh well, guess that's what you can expect from a 13 year old…or is she 14. Wait, why do I even care, she could be 3,476 years old and it wouldn't make a difference to me. Though if she were that old, she'd probably be all wrinkly and saggy…hah…me and my perverted chibi brain occupier."   
  
Sirrin then had a funny mental image of his perverted chibi head occupier dancing around in a multi-colored leopard Speedo singing: I'm Too Sexy. Oddly enough the chibi dude resembled himself.  
  
Sirrin grimaced, if that were him, he wouldn't have had such a tacky colored Speedo.  
  
"Sirrin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When do you think this storm is going to die down?"  
  
"How should I know, do I look like a freaking weather reporter to you." Sirrin snapped.  
  
Rinii sighed. He was being very difficult.   
  
"No, it's just th- never mind"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's really cold. I want to go home…"   
  
Sirrin's features seemed to soften somewhat and he kind of felt bad for snapping at her.  
  
"Look." Rinii began. "If we want to make it through this we are going to have to get along, right?"  
  
Sirrin nodded his head slowly; an eyebrow arched the whole time. Rinii continued  
  
"So from now on I wont be a bitch to you if you promise not to be an asshole to me."  
  
Sirrin seemed to study her for a moment before he slightly nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about the whole ugly thing…I didn't mean it, you…aren't ugly." Rinii's eye twitched after saying that.  
  
Sirrin acquired a goofy grin at that comment, stood up and snapped his fingers. "Oh, I already knew that girlfriend. Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Rinii, who was shocked at the extremely silly and oh-so-not-Sirrin behavior, replied.   
  
"How about that you are conceited and egotistical!"  
  
"Knew that too honey. Try again."  
  
"YOU are so narcissistic. There's probably thousands of pictures of you all over you're bedroom wall. You probably even have one hanging over your bed so you're the last thing you get to look at before you go into Sirrin dream land."  
  
"Yup, and they're all nude ones too." Sirrin smirked.  
  
"Eww, that's disgusting!"  
  
Sirrin stood up tall in a hero like stance. "There ain't nothing wrong with looking at a bod like this one." Sirrin then ran his hands up and down his finely toned abdomen. "Oh yeahh!"  
  
Rinii laughed. "Quit sucking it in Sirrin, we all know under that bulky sweater of yours, there isn't anything except…fluffy-ness!"  
  
Sirrin glanced at her and smiled.   
  
"Oh you think? Guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong, Leonhart."  
  
Sirrin slowly lifted up his black fleece sweater to reveal finely chiseled abs. He winked at her.  
  
Rinii, who wasn't aware of it until now, also had a chibi brain occupier, and it was currently drowning in it's own pile of drool.  
  
"Show off!"  
  
"Well, like they say if you got it, flaunt it."  
  
"Yeah but just not in front of me okay."   
  
'Anytime, anywhere baby.' Were Rinii's chibi's thoughts.  
  
"Awe, you aren't any fun Leonhart." Sirrin fake pouted, pulled down his sweater, walked over to a corner, and sat looking into the fire.   
  
Rinii watched him. She still could not believe what had just happened. Did he really just…act silly in front of her?  
  
'Why couldn't he always be like this? She thought. 'I'd really hate to admit it, but he is actually pretty charming this way, as opposed to his mean grouchy former self. Maybe I should try being a bit nicer to him.'  
  
"Sirrin."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you're never like this in the garden? You are so much easier to be around when you are like this. It's a really nice side of you that I think people would like to see."  
  
Sirrin tensed up and slowly turned away from the fire until he was looking Rinii dead in the eyes.  
  
"You want to know why? I hate those ignorant bastards back at the garden. They all judge me, and that's all those idiots will ever do is judge me!"   
  
Sirrin clenched his fist then continued.   
  
"I'll never be ME, Sirrin, I'll always be evil Seifer's son, or the lapdog's puppy." He sighed.   
  
"To everyone else, I'm nothing but a traitor…like him."  
  
Rinii could feel the anger, bitterness, and hurt in his tone. She felt truly sorry for him.  
  
"You know, I'm judged too. My father is this great big hero, and an extraordinary gunblader, but truthfully, I know I'll never be as good of a gunblader as him… and it's really hard when people are always so expectant of me. I can't help it if I'm not as gifted as him when it comes to gunblading. It's so annoying not being known as Rinii but to be known as The Famous Squall and Rinoa Leonhart's daughter."   
  
Rinii paused for a second while collecting her thoughts.  
  
"You know, I bet the other feel the same way too."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yeah, Kelgin, Elsee, and Xade."  
  
"Oh, those losers."  
  
Rinii glared at him.  
  
"They aren't losers Sirrin, how can you call them that when you don't even know them?"  
  
Sirrin sighed, obviously annoyed. "Like I said before my dear: I. HATE. EVERYONE."  
  
Rinii shook her head slowly. "You know…they never once said anything horrible about you. They always thought that somewhere inside of you…somewhere VERY DEEP inside of you, there was this caring, optimistic, light-hearted guy who-" She was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Bull. Shit. They thought wrong." He growled.  
  
Rinii glanced sheepishly down at the cave floor.  
  
"I don't think they did…actually… I believe it with all of my heart"  
  
She looked back up at Sirrin. He was eyeing her nervously.  
  
"Your h-heart…?" He choked out.  
  
"My heart." She whispered while reaching out and grabbing his hand."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yup so, that's the ending of chapter eight!! Once again I must apologize for taking sooo long to update. I promise the next chapter will reveal quite a few secrets! Oh and as you can see I changed my penname from AngelWingsOfALion to Natarii! Anywho, R/R my wonderful, patient, forgiving, kind, smart, forgiving, amazing, stupendous, did I mention forgiving readers!?! 


End file.
